


The Golden State

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cover Art, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: A year after Sam leaves for Stanford, the Reckoning happens. Angels and demons descend to earth and destroy much of the planet in an endless war. Dean survives, living with Bobby in the survivor city of Sioux Falls, but he never forgets his missing little brother. Finally, after the world has stabilized a little, he decides it’s time to undertake the dangerous trip to California and try to find Sam.He finds his little brother in a settlement on the Californian coast, but all is not well with Sam, who is in an abusive relationship with the Boss, the settlement’s shady leader. Dean has to rescue Sam so that they can rebuild their lives in the safety of Sioux Falls, but the Boss is not going to let Sam leave easily. And Dean’s not even sure that Sam wants to leave...Canon divergent from the beginning: in this world, Sam and Dean are the characters we know, and grow up in hunting monsters with John, but are not the vessels.





	The Golden State

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12375693/chapters/28151208)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/15063.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**_Chapter Headers:  
_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Divider:**_  


**_Bonus Imge:_**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Golden State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375693) by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em)




End file.
